


Afterlife Therapist

by 0urhappygirl500



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And a Hug, Gen, I'm transfering all my drabbles over to here during the tumblr freak out, Kokichi needs therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0urhappygirl500/pseuds/0urhappygirl500
Summary: Anonymous asked: AU where Kokichi ends up in the after life with Miaya and is forced into therapy





	Afterlife Therapist

Miaya Gekkogahara liked to believe she was a good person; she liked to believe there was good in everyone. It was one of the reasons why she became a therapist. There was good in everyone but sometimes there were reasons or problems or issues that caused them to deny that goodness and act out in ways that could not only hurt themselves but others around them.

Not that it was their fault, sometimes a person’s issues were too much for them to simply deal with by themselves so that was what she was here for. Miaya would gladly help anyone work through whatever problems or issues that they had until they were able to live healthily and happily and most importantly see that they were just as good of a person that she knew they were.

Some people found it ironic that she was once the Super High School Level Therapist when she herself would be so shy she could barely say a word out loud to anyone she wasn’t incredibly close or comfortable with but that was okay because she didn’t need to talk because her job was to listen. A therapist wasn’t someone that just gave a person all the answers but rather helped them work through their problems and listening to them; letting them get everything out in a safe space was a large part of all that.

Whatever she was doing to help others Miaya had thought she was doing it well considering she had been recognized by Hopes Peak Academy and had even been working with her classmate the Super High School Level Neurologist and underclassmen the Super High School Level Programmer to develop the Neo World Program which was going to help so many people but then Matsuda had disappeared and the Tragedy happened…

Even with everything that happened in the Tragedy Miaya still wanted to help people, with the horrific events that were happening all over the world she felt as though people needed her talent more than ever and she did her best joining Future Foundation and even working on completing the Neo World Program even though Fujisaki had died.

Miaya liked to believe she was a good person; she liked to believe that she had managed to help people in her life but maybe expecting heaven had been too much?

Miaya wasn’t surprised that she had died, so many people were dying in the Tragedy every day and she had worked with a lot of people in morning and in dealing with the inevitability of death. What had surprised her though was when she woke up in a very nice therapist office; the light was very calming, not too bright or too dim, she had a lovely desk and chair, plants and flowers in all the appropriate places, there was an incredibly comfortable couch for any of her figurative clients to lay down on and walls of bookshelves on therapy that she could happily spend eternity reading.

It was the type of office that she had always dreamed of so maybe she could consider it heaven in a way, but as time went by she was starting to think this was more a purgatory. Don’t get her wrong she wasn’t ungrateful or anything, she was glad she wasn’t in hell at least though the office could be a bit boring from time to time but it was still hard not to wonder what the purpose of her soul here was.

She had no way of knowing how long time passed but she expected it was quite some time; there was nothing but her and her office for all of eternity. She had tried to leave through the door once but it simply led out into a cozy waiting room and a never-ending hallway.

The magazines in the waiting room were fun to read and exploring the hallway became a daily exertion for her to pass the time until one day she came back into her office and found someone there.

Lying asleep on her couch was what looked like a young boy who was either in high school or middle school, she might guess the latter considering the boys’ small frame. It was concerning that he wasn’t wearing a shirt but what was more concerning to her was the way his face would scrunch up almost as if he was having a nightmare.

Miaya took in the boys’ small frame and pale skin, making note of the jacket draped over his shoulders with blood speckling its galaxy pattern like stars and began to realize maybe just maybe the purpose of her soul in the afterlife. It was the same as the purpose she had when she was alive.

Helping people.

Laying a blanket over him to keep the boy warm and leaving a shirt beside him for when he woke up Miaya went to her desk, prepared her computer and waited. It wasn’t long before the boy gasped awake jolting up before immediately freezing at finding himself in an unfamiliar place.

“Don’t worry it’s safe here! Are you alright?” She asked through Usami’s program trying to stop her smile at hearing the rabbit mascot’s that she made familiar voice again. Being alone it had been a while since she had used it.

The boys’ gaze immediately went to her direction examining her and it was worrying to practically see the mental walls he began placing up before giving her a wide smile “Nishishi, is that so? Well, how do I know that’s really the case? Maybe you’re lying and are planning to kill me?” he suggested before bursting into tears, they were mostly crocodile tears but she could tell there was real tears, real sadness just below the surface.

She couldn’t blame the boy for acting suspicious he was in an unfamiliar place after all.

She was about to reassure him but as suddenly as they had started the boys’ tears stopped and he plastered on a big grin almost as if he was fitting a cracked mask back into place, “well that’s a lie you can’t kill me since I’m already dead.” He said simply and happily as if he were talking about the weather or a meal that he had before picking up the shirt she had left him and inspecting it for a moment before putting it on.

Dear God she had only been talking to this boy for less than a minute and so many flags had been raised, one thing in particular that she was picking up on was the emphasis he subconsciously seemed to be putting behind one word.

“Why did you think I was lying?” Miaya asked and the boy seemed to freeze for a small second before going back to buttoning up his shirt.

“Everyone lies,” he said simply before seemingly catching himself and turning to face her and giving her a wide grin “just kidding that’s just me, I am a liar after all” he announced spreading his arms wide as if he were about to put on a huge performance.

Miaya was about to type a response when the boy stopped her with a ‘false’ excited look in his eyes “so hey! Hey! Are you here to welcome me into hell bunny lady? Do I get a throne? Do I get a crown?” he asked like an excited child as she simply shook her head.

“You’re not in hell, or at least I’m pretty sure this isn’t hell. I’m dead just like you and so far it’s been a rather pleasant experience though we should introduce ourselves, I’m sure you must be very confused I’m the former Super High School Level Therapist and right now you’re in my office. If you would like to introduce yourself and talk for a bit I’d be happy to listen,” she introduced as the boy listened to what she said and seemed to compartmentalize everything as if storing the information for possible later use.

As she mentioned her therapy carer the boy seemed to freeze his face seemingly going blank and devoid of any emotion processing her words and after a few moments of silence, he bolted out the door.

Miaya sighed as she watched the door slam shut; she wasn’t worried about the boy getting into any trouble, after all, there was nowhere to go and everything here was perfectly safe. The therapist felt a smile work her way onto her face. Yes, she was definitely right! There was a reason she was here and it was to help others just like she always had.

Though as she thought back to the brief conversation with the boy who was obviously supposed to be her first client she could already tell this was going to be a lot of work.

Well, at least things wouldn’t be boring around the office anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring some of my writing from tumblr because everyone's freaking out about the sight, Kokichi is finally going to get the therapy he needs and is going to get adopted by a therapy mother. Though when he agreed to die he did not agree to be psychoanalyzed for eternity which is why he ran out of the office. If you guys like the concept I might try writing more of it one day but I'm not sure how good I'd be


End file.
